Lively Lemondex!
by Lively Lemon Man
Summary: A Pokédex of lemons! Not in numerical order. No plot, just lemony goodness. \I'm taking requests, and I plan to put every Pokémon into a lemon at least once. I'll have a list of what I've done (in alphabetical order) on my profile page. No anthros in this series of one-shots, I'm afraid. If you don't like lemons, it probably isn't a good idea to read this.
1. Chapter 1

Entry One: Gardevoir (Because What the Hell Else?) and Mightyena.

 _Master, I'm really bored,_ Gardevoir said to her trainer telepathically. _You haven't battled with me since I evolved a week ago! Can we do something fun?_

Her master, a young trainer in the Kanto League, was busy preparing to battle Norman. "Er, sorry Gardevoir. I'm gonna be busy training Blaziken today. Gotta perfect Sky Uppercut!" He tipped his hat and went to the door. "I'll be back tonight. You have the place to yourself until then! Maybe you can play with the other Pokémon." He shut the door behind him.

Gardevoir huffed lightly and pouted for a few moments before looking at their room's PC. _He did say I could play with the other Pokémon, right?_ Grinning impishly, she psychiched her way over to the computer, because fuck walking places when you're a Pokémon. _Now… how do I use one of these things?_ she poked a few buttons here and there, and eventually the screen turned on.

 **Someone's PC**

 **Lemon's PC**

 _Whatever, the rest don't matter. Someone's PC, right? Who the hell is Someone?_ She clicked the option, and watched as Box 1 popped up on the screen. In the first slot was Dustox. _Ew. No thanks._ Next up was Ralts. _Rather not have sex with my little brother._ Third was… Mightyena. _Ooh, this could work._ She clicked on the Bite Pokémon and Withdrew him. In the small slot beside the PC, a light shone until a Poké Ball formed inside. She took it out and tossed it up.

Finally, her Knight in Shining Armor (or Evil Armor of Darkness and Death) appeared before her. When he gathered his bearings, he looked at her.

Using the universal language of Pokémon, he spoke. "What the hell do you want? I was napping."

Gardevoir also opted for Pokénese. "I was feeling horny," she said as seductively as possible. "But master left to train with Blaziken, so I had nobody to play with…" She could see his member poking out from his sheath.

"And?" He asked impatiently.

"And I decided that you were a good replacement for the day, of course." She floated over to him and knelt down at his side. "Looks like you agree with me, huh?" She poked his now-revealed member gently. It twitched at her touch.

Mightyena was getting tired of talking. "Hurry the fuck up, unless you want me to make you."

"Calm down," Gardevoir told him, moving beneath his furry body. "I'll take care of you." She moved her lips to the tip and slowly drew him into her mouth. She could taste his salty precum as it slid across her tongue. She stopped about halfway down, sliding back up and wrapping her hand… things… around his shaft. She slid back down again, using her hands to slowly jerk the rest of him off.

More precum leaked out onto her tongue, and she happily swallowed it. She began to slightly twist her head back and forth as she sucked him off more quickly, bobbing her head up and down his member. Mightyena grunted and thrusted his body to match her sucking. Gardevoir took one hand off of his shaft and cupped his balls with it, slowly massaging them. She could see his knot growing, and felt him throbbing in her mouth, so she knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 _That's disappointing._ She removed her other hand and slid her lips all the way to his knot, deepthroating him. He gave another hard thrust and a loud grunt as he came down her throat. She could feel the hot, sticky goo pouring into her as she slid back up, letting her mouth fill with cum before pulling off.

Several ropes shot out onto her face and chest, which she gladly took as she swallowed the large load still in her mouth. She sighed happily and lightly stroked his member to get the last drops of cum from him, lapping at the tip and swallowing.

Once she finished, Gardevoir turned her body over onto her hands and knees. "I hope you aren't finished," she said to Mightyena, pressing her back to his underbelly and her head to his chin. She could already feel him hardening again.

"Not by a long shot." He leveled his member with her soaking pussy and quickly plunged himself inside. Gardevoir yelped at the sudden entrance, but began moaning once Mightyena started thrusting himself into her rapidly.

"Oh fuck… Do me harder!" She shouted, pressing back against him. He started slamming inside with every thrust, hilting her and pushing her forward roughly. Mightyena wrapped his front paws around Gardevoir's waist, causing her to fall forward and give him better access. He took full advantage, pressing himself against her even harder.

Luckily for Gardevoir (less so for the cleaning lady), the floors were carpeted. Gardevoir's cum dripped from her pussy onto the floor, mixing with some of Mightyena's leftovers from earlier.

She could feel his knot growing as it thrust inside of her, still too small to do much. Neither of them could keep this up. Gardevoir began shouting out with every thrust, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge with every moment.

Her shouts spurred Mightyena on, his knot growing and his thrusts getting faster. He pulled back, keeping his knot outside for now, and continued fucking Gardevoir with speed only a Pokémon could muster.

Gardevoir pressed herself against the dog even harder, trying to get the knot inside. It was all she needed to hit her climax. She was burning for it, just on the edge. "Put your knot inside! Please!"

Those words were all the provocation Mightyena needed. He thrust inside one last time, pushing his knot inside. The pain Gardevoir felt from being split open by a dog's knot was overwhelmed by the pleasure of her massive climax. She cried out loudly, shouting her name as she came on Mightyena's massive member. After several more seconds, her orgasm calmed and she fell to the floor, exhausted.

Mightyena pressed himself against her, finally releasing once more, pouring his cum inside of her willing pussy. He howled in pleasure as Gardevoir let out a muffled moan, her face pressed into the carpeted floor. His knot ensured that not a single drop spilled from her body.

After several minutes, he finished cumming, her womb sufficiently filled with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, and the two of them lied on the floor for what felt like hours (actually about fifteen minutes), exhausted after their intense "playtime."

Finally, Mightyena's knot shrank back to normal size, and his dick slid from Gardevoir's aching cunt. Cum from the two of them poured out onto the carpet, certain to leave a large stain. Gardevoir managed to gather the strength to speak first.

"Good thing," she began, still panting, "we're not… in the same… egg group." She promptly fell asleep beneath the warm dog atop her.

Mightyena rolled to his side and lay next to her. "Whatever," he stated simply as he also succumbed to slumber.

A/N: It is my goal to write every single Pokémon in a one-shot lemon eventually. I'll be taking (limited) requests for pairings (possibly more, threesome, perhaps an orgy or two), and I'll have an alphabetized list of what I've already done on my profile page. If one of the Pokémon you want is already on there, I might do it anyway if I like the pairing, or if I can think of a creative scenario for the two, but at least give me one I haven't done yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry Two: Tentacruel,, Dewgong, and Several Sexy Seels

Dewgong looked back to make sure her three Seel daughters were still following her through the sea near Cinnabar. They loved to wander off and get lost when she wasn't looking. Thankfully, all of them were still following along, and one of them waved when she looked back. She smiled at them, turning back ahead just in time to see a large Tentacruel just ahead of them.

 _Damn. This isn't good._ She knew it would be angry, as she and her children were intruding upon its territory. _Should have known better than to come this way!_ She turned around just as her daughters swam up to her.

"We have to take a detour to get to the Seafoam Islands this time, okay?" Dewgong attempted to explain while ushering them all behind a rock. "It won't take long."

"But mom, it's just a Tentacruel! What's the worst he can do?" One of her daughters asked.

"Well, he might just…" she trailed off, remembering the last time she ran into a Tentacruel.

*Flashback*

"Ah! Fuck yes! Right the-!" Her shouts of pleasure were cut off by a tentacle being shoved down her throat. She happily began sucking on it as-

*Flashback Over*

When Dewgong regained her train of thought, her daughters were floating around, confused at the strange expression on their mother's face and the scent in the water.

"You were saying, mom?" Another Seel asked.

"Oh, it's not important..." She was now seriously debating going around or offering herself up as a 'sacrifice' so her daughters could go on through. _It could be fun…_

"Alright girls, just follow me." Dewgong swam out from the cover of the rock and up to the Tentacruel. It turned to her and gave an angry glare. "Uh… hi? My daughters and I are… trying…" She trailed off as she looked at the jellyfish Pokémon, finally realizing it. This was the same Tentacruel she met the last time. A male, and a strong one.

He looked at her, then her daughters, and grabbed each one around the waist… area… thing… with a tentacle. The Seels barked at the sudden intrusion, and Dewgong attempted to protest, but each had a thick tentacle roughly forced into their mouths. Dewgong blushed, then looked to her daughters in panic.

The Seels seemed to be having fun, however, suckling on the tentacles expertly. _I should've known they'd done this before,_ Dewgong thought, relaxing. _Might as well enjoy myself._

Dewgong started to suck on the tentacle, remembering the last time she had it inside of her, along with several others. The tentacle slid down her throat, and she gleefully accepted it, letting her tongue fall from her mouth. Her daughters seemed uncomfortable with the deepthroating at first, but became accustomed to it quickly enough. Each of the four Seels was now taking a large tentacle down her throat, letting it slide in and out rapidly.

Tentacruel wasn't wasting any time, and let out his load inside of the sea lion species. They all felt the hot cum pouring inside of them, and drank it happily. Tentacruel pulled out of them, letting some gush out into the water around them.

As the Seels and Dewgong recovered, Tentacruel brought up two more tentacles for each of them, placing them at their mouths and pussies, and the most recently used at their asses. Dewgong realized what was happening too late to stop it.

The Seels cried out in pain as all of the tentacles suddenly slammed inside each of them. The Tentacruel began thrusting rapidly, which did nothing to ease the pain of their first anal penetration.

Dewgong was much better off, having done this the first time she met Tentacruel, and was moaning in pleasure around the new tentacle in her mouth. She could feel all three tentacles reaching deep inside of her, pumping in and out of her mouth, pussy, and ass all at once.

Her daughters were going through both pain and pleasure, loving the feel of massive tentacles pounding their pussies, but still very uncomfortable with the one in their asses. They were more than used to the tentacles in their mouths, especially after the last time, and wrapped their tongues around them almost instinctively. The Seels grunted in pain even as they moaned in pleasure, and relaxed to let the tentacles slide inside more easily.

Dewgong could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax, and began thrusting herself against the tentacles inside her ass and pussy. The Tentacruel happily obliged her, speeding up and slamming inside harder and more roughly. She could feel the tentacle in her cunt hitting her womb, and loved every second of it.

Meanwhile, the Seels could also feel themselves getting ready to cum. The Tentacruel drew them together with his tentacles and pressed them against one another for leverage, slamming himself inside of all four of the girls at once. They pressed themselves against one another, unable to care about any taboos at the moment, and cried out in pleasure, finally enjoying their first anal experience.

The Tentacruel slammed the tentacle in Dewgong's ass inside again, going especially deep this time. That was all she needed to cum, and she shouted out in extreme pleasure, despite the tentacle in her mouth. Her entire body shook as she came hard, releasing her cum into the seawater around her.

The Seels heard their mother's cries and smelled the scent of her cum. Each of them clenched themselves tightly around the tentacles as they cried out as well, cumming all at once as they pressed themselves against one another, their cum filling the water with an intoxicating scent.

Tentacruel decided that enough was enough. He slammed each of his tentacles into the other Pokémon as deeply as he could manage, then let out his entire load inside of the girls. They moaned in pleasure as they felt themselves being flooded with his cum in every usable hole. It filled them up and gushed out, mixing with their cum and the salty water.

Eventually, he finished cumming and slowly removed all fifteen tentacles from the Dewgong and her daughters. The five of them simply floated in the water, exhausted. Tentacruel left them there to fend for themselves, going back to overseeing his territory.

Soon, Dewgong gathered the strength to swim to her daughters. She could still taste the cum in her mouth, and felt it dripping from her as she swam.  
"Are you all okay?" she managed to get out.

The four Seels, even more exhausted than their more powerful mother, looked to her and smiled blissfully.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A/N: Woot! Another chapter out! Two in two days. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, any errors I made, and generally any way I can improve what I do. Also, just review for the hell of it. Every author likes reviews.

I'll probably slow down through the week from now on, but I'll try to get out at least one, and I'll more than likely post at least once every weekend as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry Three: Lucario vs Zangoose, plus a Lovely Lopunny

Lucario dodged the Crush Claw aimed for his throat and fired off an Aura Sphere at the enemy Zangoose. She tried to dodge, but the Rasengan-esque ball of death slammed into her chest, knocking her to the ground. Lucario was on her in an instant, but Zangoose launched another Crush Claw at him, knocking him back several feet.

 _I'll waste this bitch,_ Lucario thought to himself.

 _I'm gonna rip this dick to shreds,_ Zangoose thought much the same.

The two of them prepared another attack, but heard a twig crack on the edge of the clearing they were battling in. Both jerked their heads to the side, ready to obliterate the intruder… until they saw a Lopunny swaying her hips as she stepped onto the battlefield.

The new arrival gazed upon both combatants for several moments, sizing them up, then grinned devilishly. "Yeah, you two will do perfectly."

Lucario and Zangoose, hearing her words, prepared to defend themselves. They were surprised when she bent over and displayed her rump to the two of them.

"... What?" Lucario more stated than asked.

"Idiot, she's in heat," Zangoose half-answered. Lucario glared at his opponent, but Lopunny spoke before he could do anything.

"Yeah, so stop this whole fighting nonsense and _fuck me_."

Lopunny smiled wider when she saw Lucario's member peek out of its sheath. Zangoose rolled a better initiative, however. She stepped over quickly and lied down in front of Lopunny.

"You can eat me out while that asshole fucks you. Sound good?" Zangoose asked bluntly.

"Mmhm!" Lopunny mumbled affirmatively as she pressed her face into Zangoose's dripping pussy.

Lucario, not missing a beat, made his way to the girls and fell to his knees, rubbing his dick against Lopunny's cunt. Lopunny moaned into Zangoose's pussy, which elicited a moan from Zangoose as well.

The male of the threesome, now at full length, pushed his member into the tight snatch in front of him. He grunted in pleasure as Lopunny and Zangoose moaned in front of him.

Lopunny licked as Zangoose's pussy, lapping up whatever juices she could get. Zangoose pressed her partner's head against herself harder, reveling in the pleasure. Lopunny shifted her head up slightly and began to lightly suck on Zangoose's clit, earning a gasp of pleasure from the mongoose Pokémon.

Lucario picked up his pace after hearing Zangoose, rapidly shoving his dick into Lopunny's pussy. He could feel his knot beginning to swell, and leaned forward, pressing himself against her back and getting on all fours for better access.

Lopunny yelped in pleasure and pressed her body against his, bringing up a paw to play with Zangoose's clit. She moved her tongue further down, pushing it into Zangoose's cunt.

Zangoose responded by jerking upright and grinding her pussy against Lopunny. Without thinking, she leaned forward, accidentally meeting Lucario's face.

The two of them, caught up in the heat of sex, let their tongues slide into the other's mouth. They kissed passionately as Lucario slammed into Lopunny and Zangoose pressed against her face.

Zangoose reached forward and grabbed Lopunny's ass, squeezing it tightly. She moaned against Lucario's tongue as they continued their kiss.

Lopunny could feel her orgasm approaching. She redoubled her efforts, wanting Zangoose to cum first, and began searching inside for the perfect spot to press her tongue. She pinched Zangoose's clit and clenched her pussy on Lucario's large member.

Lucario, responding to the increased pleasure, slammed into Lopunny much harder and more quickly than before, and reached forward to grab Zangoose's ass, squeezing it tightly. His knot was growing much larger now, and it was almost big enough to lock Lopunny in.

Zangoose could also feel herself getting close, so she stopped groping Lopunny. Instead, she opted to slip a claw into her partner's ass. Lopunny moaned loudly into Zangoose's pussy at the sudden yet welcome invasion of her only unoccupied hole.

That was all Zangoose needed for her orgasm to hit. She pulled away from the kiss and Lopunny's ass as she cried out in pleasure, pressing herself harder against Lopunny's face.

Lopunny, hearing her her efforts rewarded, also came. She lapped up Zangoose's sweet cum as her own spilled onto Lucario's crotch.

Lucario continued thrusting, but Lopunny pulled away. He began to get angry… until he saw what she had planned.

Lopunny pulled Zangoose over while she was distracted with her afterglow and pushed her mouth onto Lucario's dick. Zangoose took it into her mouth, then realized what was happening. When she tried to pull away, Lucario pushed her back down. Lopunny went lower and began to suck on Lucario's balls gently, using her paws to rub her and Zangoose's pussies.

Zangoose quickly accepted her fate, due to her arousal and the pressuring from her two partners, and began to suck on Lucario's dick.

Lucario grunted from the two girls licking and sucking him, and started thrusting himself in and out of Zangoose's mouth. He put a paw on her head and began petting her as she slid her tongue along his hard, hot shaft. Lopunny took her paw off of her own pussy. She began licking his massive knot and jerking him off beneath it.

At this rate, Lucario knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled Zangoose's head back and pulled the two girls to the tip of his member. Lopunny began licking and sucking at it, and Zangoose quickly followed her lead. The two of them kissed one another, the massive member between their mouths throbbing against their tongues.

Lopunny continued jerking below Lucario's knot as Zangoose began sliding both paws along the remainder of the shaft.

Lucario, feeling his orgasm building, pulled both of their heads back. The two of them opened their mouths and continued jerking off the aura Pokémon.

Finally, Lucario came. His load shot from his large dick, and ropes of cum poured onto the girls' faces. They caught all they could in their mouths, quickly swallowing it to make room for more. Soon their faces were covered in hot, sticky semen and they could feel more sliding down their throats. Lucario sat down while the other two licked his member clean. After several minutes, his knot shrank back to normal and his dick retreated into its sheathe.

Zangoose sat beside Lucario, and Lopunny sat between them on both of their laps.

"How about," Zangoose began, "we just have sex from now on. No more fighting?"

Lucario thought for a moment.

"Absolutely."  
Lopunny giggled and wrapped her arms around them both. "Don't leave me out!"

A/N: I hope this was to your satisfaction, Lord of Dong! Personally, I think I did a better job on this than the last two, but I'll let you and any other readers be the judges of that.

Oh, and there isn't really a request limit. I just ask that anyone with more than one request wait until I've posted their initial request before asking for a new one. Just wanted to say that ahead of time. So, Dong, if you have another request, throw it at me.


End file.
